


Eye of the Beholder

by LampPostInWinter



Series: Eye of the Beholder. [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Branding, Other, Removal of the eye, Vague description of surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego is happy to have Kevin back in Desert Bluffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start off by letting you know this is the first time I have written anything of this nature... But after a researching the process and tools I hope I got as realistic as possible. I was not overly descriptive because I did not want to lose the meaning of the act with gross out description, and believe me... After what I've seen to write this... It was gross. Eye surgery has always been an interest to me since I was eighteen and had a stroke causing swelling of the nerves so bad it left me partially blind. If the swelling hadn't gone down on it's own they would have had to drain the fluids surgically and the thought of being awake through that frightened me. This story was inspired by that fear as well as the RP I have been apart of for the past year with a friend.

He could feel the sweat dripping along his brow down his face, it was hot in here, there was no real circulation of air other than the chimney for the fireplace. He could try to smother the fire a bit, so it did not burn as intensely. It really wasn't all that smart to have a fire going when you live in the desert... But this fire had a purpose. It seemed that no matter what he did for his love he would not see what was best for him. He knew it must be due to that eye... The monstrous thing that was fixed in the center of his forehead, blemishing his otherwise beautiful face... It causing Diego’s stomach to turn when the golden iris landed on him, judging him silently having its own sentients. He could feel it judging him... He did not like it and his love needed to see things his way. He would thank him after he had taken care of it. There was only one option... It had to come out. He had been thinking about it since he had gotten Kevin back, the man was not the same. He had become more difficult to deal with. He would no longer follow orders and he had experienced unauthorized fear. He would take care of the mood shifts as soon as he had finished this task. He would have to talk to the board about obtaining a new chip to have his replaced; they would demand he have all of his previously purchased emotions wiped as punishment for his disobedience. It would be hard for him to see Kevin back to that... Only capable of happiness and nothing else, a shell of who he had become. He would have to make him his while he still had the capacity to understand what it meant. A whimper drew him from his thoughts. He looked at Kevin who he had strapped down to a table in the center of the room and finished loading his tools onto his tray. He was thankful that he had gagged the man, he did not want to hear him begging. It was unattractive, unbecoming of someone like him. He could hear his muffled cries when he sat on the stool next to him placing the tray down and pulling on some gloves. He didn’t want to cause any infection by contaminating the surgical site. 

“This is going to hurt... For that I am sorry, but you need to learn your lesson. Never leave me again. He will never care for you as much as I. He has his scientist; there is no room for you in his life. You will see. I will make you happy.” He smiled brightly at the man as he opened the packaging for the wire speculum and placing it to hold open the lids. It was unnerving to have it just staring at him... He then opened the package containing the evisceration spoon, setting to work at loosening the eye from the socket and scooping it out without rupturing it. There was blood, but that was to be expected, and with the lack of struggle from Kevin he was sure he must have passed out from the pain. There was not so much blood that Diego would feel the need to worry, he was sure he could stop it before it became an issue. Once he had gotten the eyeball detached from the socket walls he snipped the optic nerves that were keeping the globe in place. Once this was safely removed Diego put it in a jar of formaldehyde to preserve it. He removed the speculum and disposed of all of his used tools. He removed his gloves after he had sewn the lids together. It looked slightly sunken in but he didn't mind as long as that blasted eye could no longer look at him. He made his way to the fireplace and grabbed the handle of one of the now hot brands. 

He ripped open the radio hosts shirt and pressed the white hot brand to the exposed skin, marking him as his. This new pain shocked the man into consciousness rendering a scream of agony from his throat. “Now no one will ever question to whom you belong.” He threw the brand to the floor grabbing the jar that contained Kevin's eye he left him sobbing on the table. 

A few hours later, he found himself getting back into his car after leaving a beautifully wrapped gift on the doorstep of Night Vale's mouthy radio host. He had made sure to leave a note thanking him for the safe return of his beloved and hoped he enjoyed the token of his gratitude.


End file.
